


here be parker

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen, Hints at Hardison/Parker or Hardison/Parker/Eliot, Humor, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: Leverage, Ensemble, Fantasy AU wherein Parker is a shape-changing dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here be parker

They all looked up as Parker, now in dragon form, flew up off the ground and directed fire toward the army of their monstrous attackers.

Nate wrinkled his forehead and seemed to be in shock. "What... just happened?"

Hardison grinned. "I didn't think it was possible for her to get any hotter but yeah.. that's hot, baby."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "I can't believe none of you noticed that she's a dragon. The signs were everywhere! It's like you've learned nothing about reading people from me."

Eliot just folded his arms and frowned as he watched Parker's onslaught on the monster army. "She may be a dragon, but her aerial tactics suck. I'm gonna have to work with her on that. Hey, Parker! DAMMIT Parker, stop leaving your left flank open!!!"

Nate just looked at the rest of his team and sighed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [here be parker [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506759) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
